


A Toridae Problem

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [14]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	A Toridae Problem

It had been a long day. [Moon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=36646475) was tired and ready to get out of the sun. She used her kerchief to wipe her brow with a huff and looked up from her herb patch. She smiled a little seeing[Wolf](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=37495029) perched awkwardly on the fence’s crossbeam. “Hey,” she said.

“Ah- hi,” he said and tugged on the brim of his hat a bit.

“What are you doing here? Johanna let you off?” Moon asked and got to her feet with a slight groan and dusted off her knees of dark earth.

“Uh—

“Or are you here without her knowing?” she grinned a little and went over to the fence.

“I might,” he admitted. “Doubt and Gemini suggested it.”

“You should come by even when they don’t,” she said and leaned on the fence. His sharp purple eyes traced the curve of her lithe body just like she wanted them to do and then they snapped back up to her face like he realized what he’d just down. His ears turned a bit red and Moon couldn’t help but find him so cute. It was nice to have such a dramatic reaction sometimes. Especially around the Tangle. Spayar was like a surrogate father to her, Von was strikingly unavailable, and Reza was mooning over that strange woman who’d seemingly stepped out of his dreams. Very few moments to be appreciated for her looks. And then Wolf came around and she got her fill.

“I- uh— erm— okay,” he squeaked.

“Did you wanna do something?” she asked and casually played with the end of the braid her nearly indigo black hair was in.

“No, I just stepped away from patrol a moment to see you. See how you’re doing,” he stammered out like he’d practiced saying it.

“Well I’m doing just fine,” she said brightly. “Just finished working in my herb patch.”

“Oh? What’s growing in it?”

“A bit of everything. I trade them to Vrej for things.”

“Like what?”

“Clean bandages, some simple remedies. Toridae clearing.”

“We- I could do that,” Wolf said.

“Hmm?”

“Getting rid of the toridae if they’re bothering you here,” he said, purple eyes wide under the sleek brim of his hat.

“Oh, it isn’t a bother. I’d hate to take you away from your work,” she said, meaning it. Spayar always said to not bother the guards. They did important work keeping their borders safe and shouldn’t be bothered with a bit of trouble they had.

“No. I insist. If there’s a problem.”

“That’s… very nice of you,” Moon said. “What can I do to repay you?”

“I don’t need any. It’s my job,” he said.

“Maybe but who doesn’t like a reward?” He didn’t really have an answer. “I don’t have a toridae problem right now but I could pay in advance.”

“Huh?” he looked confused. She was used to the same look on Reza’s face when Rahila talked a circle around him.

“Yeah,” Moon said and leaned over. She kissed him briefly before he literally fell backward off the fence. “Wolf! Are you okay?” she leaned over the fence looking down at him, her brow knit with worry.

“O-oh,” he puffed, eyes wide, hat askew, mouth open slightly in surprise.

“Are you okay?” she asked again.

“I’m great,” he said and crawled to his feet. She leaned back as he stood up on the opposite side of the fence. “Ah— could we do that even if I don’t get rid of those toridae for you?” he asked awkwardly.

“I think so,” Moon said cheerfully. She leaned across the fence but didn’t kiss him. “If you want to,” she said. She saw him gulp and then he adjusted his hat and kissed her again.


End file.
